Sniper Rifle
Complete tier 6 in the second trial in the Summer Camp 2 event |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 4 |Accuracy? = 4 |Agility? = 1 |Clip Size? = 5 bullets |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Scoped Weapon|currency = Cash}} The Sniper Rifle is the sixth weapon available for purchase, is unlocked at level 8 and costs . It boasts extremely high range and accuracy, high damage but low agility, all of it contained within a clip of 5 bullets. Sniper Rifle Cutted.png Better quality sniper rifle image.jpg| The Sniper Rifle in the shop IMG 0549.PNG|Sniper Rifle's visor Strategy The Sniper Rifle is a deadly weapon that is mainly used at medium or long range due to it's range and accuracy. Despite it's great damage output, opponents cannot be put to rest with a body shot - headshots are needed to one shot kill enemies. That being said, it lacks a crosshair, which severely decreases it's accuracy and can only be fixed and increased respectively when you zoom in via the small scope button that appears at the bottom left-hand corner of your screen. Doing so enhances your vision's magnification, but decreases your spacial awareness. It also provides some aim assistance, aiming either at an opponent's body or head when pointed towards one. Therefore, you should use it at a high spot that is well protected for the best results. You should only fire as a last resort, as it will most likely hit a random spot and if it does hit your opponent, will most likely be a body shot, which can be resisted unless he is wounded. It takes a second after you fire every bullet to recover from it's recoil and to reload, so time your shot properly and make sure you have your target in your crosshair. Also, a good way to conserve ammo and reloading time is to reload after every shot you take, because if you have the faster reload time for snipers perk, reloading will be almost as fast as the time to recover from recoil. Since most bots and players can withstand a body shot, aim for the head to ensure a headshot or long-range headshot. Although this weapon does not require much movement due to it's low agility and it's method of usage, you can be attacked at close range by opponents and it would be hard to notice until it is probably too late. In addition, maps with mist can restrict your vision although this can be resolved by utillising the display marker of the opponent to identify his position, before zooming in and firing directly under his name. This weapon is good for people that wish not to move around too much and enjoy getting headshots, so equip the Sniper Rifle, find a high spot, and kill in style! Eagle Eyes The achievement,"Eagle Eyes", can be attained by making 100 kills with the Sniper Rifle. When achieved,you gain 10 achievement points. See Also * Anti Material Sniper * Hunter Rifle Guide The information on this page will help you to use this weapon to it's fullest. Trivia *This weapon resembles the "L115" from Call Of Duty Ghosts. * If you fired your last bullet scoped before reloading, your next shot will also remain scoped after reloading until you disable it, although this can be done whlist reloading. *The crosshair is the traditional style, black coloured crosshair. * In earlier versions of Respawnables, when the match ended, the Sniper Rifle would still remain in scope mode, something that does not occur today. * The bolt action can be very annoying at times. * The Sniper Rifle is a modern clip-fed, bolt-action sniper rifle. It and the anti-material rifle have that style (but one is more powerful). The unique hunter-rifle is single shot. It is fed like a shotgun, one bullet reload. Even though the ammo is a sniper's ammo, it looks like shotgun ammo. (there is some hanging off the side of the gun.) * Its reloading speed can be improved drastically by purchasing the +Reload Speed in Rifles skill. Category:Weapons Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Cash Weapons Category:Single Shot Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Event Weapons